


Painted Red

by tarnishedpeonies



Series: Cliffjumper Week [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cliffjumper Week 2020, Day One, Fist to Face Style, Gen, That's His Color, Traitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarnishedpeonies/pseuds/tarnishedpeonies
Summary: There's one thing you just don't do, and that's steal a mech's paint job.
Series: Cliffjumper Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Cliffjumper Week (2020)





	Painted Red

“Then _boom! _It just exploded everywhere,” Bumblebee laughed, echoed by the laughter of other mechs as Cliffjumper rounded the corner into the group heading the opposite direction. It was impossible to ignore. The bright red paneling jumped out at him like a Decepticon ambush, and Cliffjumper froze in his tracks, staring at Bumblebee.__

__“What the fragging frack,” he barked, stopping Bee in his tracks._ _

__“Oh hey Ceej! I just got back from a mission, it was a _hoot_ ,” he promised with that insistent trademark smile and friendly demeanor._ _

__Cliffjumper needed to knock it down a peg, and the next sound out of Bumblebee’s vocalizer was a startled yelp as Cliff tackled him to the floor and started pummeling fist-first into the problem. The formerly yellow, now red problem, directly beneath him, throwing up hands to block the punches and having some success. “You swore to me, Bee! You _swore_ if there was one thing that separated us, it’d be color!” He couldn’t believe it, the only thing that kept them from being misidentified from one another was this - and he’d promised. “Traitor!”_ _

__It was too soon when Cliffjumper was hauled off of Bee, still kicking and managing one last painful **pang**. “Take it easy, Cliff! I didn’t do this to myself,” Bumblebee reasoned, scrambling back on the floor before standing himself back up, reaching to move his jaw and testing it before shaking his head and remaining paneling out. “See?” The mech turned, and Cliffjumper stopped lurching forward when he saw Bumblebee’s entire backside was still yellow._ _

__“Can we let you go now?” Trailbreaker asked, calm but concerned. It took a moment, but Cliff nodded and Trailbreaker took him at his word. Cliffjumper had to wrench his arm back from the other mech, not bothering to glare as he stepped forward to inspect the other mini._ _

__Bumblebee turned back around to face him, no concern in his frame as Cliff approached and stuck a forceful finger into the red on his paneling, digging through it with the tip. It peeled, revealing yellow underneath. “See,” Bee asked again, grin getting a little wider. “I didn’t get a repaint, it was just an accident. That mission took us into combat with the Cons at a paint factory of all places, and one of the vats just - _boom!_ ” He illustrated with his hands. “Prowl got hit too, but only on one arm. Jazz is cleaning him up now.”_ _

__“Huh,” Cliffjumper intoned, reaching to peel a little more off of Bee. “Sorry about the - you know. Fist to face style,” he looked into Bumblebee’s optics and saw nothing but forgiveness. Primus, he was intolerable sometimes. “But I’m glad to hear it, you look terrible in red. What do you say we go get some energon, and I’ll help you peel the rest of this nonsense off?”_ _

__“Thank you,” Bumblebee agreed, and started walking back down the hallway with Cliffjumper at his side. “And hey I didn’t even get the worst of it. You should see Soundwave.”_ _


End file.
